


Young Prayer🍀8⃣️🔚

by ferrari44444444



Series: Young Prayer🍀 [9]
Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本文来自Lofter汤荷兰兜里一支唇膏一一点梗，类诺丁山AU，大明星TS，平凡人PP。你比你想象的更幸运🍀努力到无能为力💪🏻💪🏻💪🏻，总会梦想成真💕





	Young Prayer🍀8⃣️🔚

     已经20多天了啊⋯⋯  
     刚刚还对客人笑得一脸阳光的Peter此时忧伤地结束营业，坐在收银台后发呆了不知多久。  
     Mr.Stark勇于自我批评，在一个又一个节目中反省并杜绝一切坏行为，让他从被唾弃指责慢慢转为被同情和敬佩，终于在奥斯卡成功逆袭，取得了这场舆论战的胜利。  
    真不知道他背后付出多少努力和代价。  
    他⋯果然是最棒的。   
    天色已晚，最后一丝红色被黑暗吞噬，幽黄的路灯亮起。门被敲响，并持续不断地一直响。  
    从思绪里跳出，拒绝开门无效。叹了口气，Peter无奈地走过去准备理论一下。但见那压低的棒球帽和熟悉的穿着，心跳瞬间加速，一声重过一声。  
    “居然不开门，你要想死我吗！”男人一把捞过他抱紧，“快给我亲亲～～”  
    “老板⋯”Tips刚端出饭，就见两人紧紧抱在一起，绕过他们默默关上门看了一会，把饭重新端了回去。  
    那激烈地⋯估计他们是没什么吃饭的心情，吃对方就饱了吧。  
突然有一句大实话叫：你没男人要，我可是有男人要的！  
Tips感觉自己受了一万点伤害。  
    ⋯⋯

     “我真的想时时刻刻都和你在一起。”男人压低的声音性感逼人。  
     Tips狠狠白了一眼接到Facetime脸红到脖子的老板。还好他没继续虐狗，对她做了个抱歉的动作，三两下跑楼上关门腻歪去了。  
     “你今天不工作吗？”Peter干咳了一声。  
     “Honey⋯你感受一下，我哪有心情工作⋯”男人用性感又渴望的表情望着他，把屏幕对准自己腰下，“满脑子都是昨晚你的样子，Pe⋯我深深坠入爱河，别告诉我你不懂。”  
    Peter红着脸眼神迷离，呼吸都炽热起来。  
    “我想死在你床上⋯”男人熄灭了手边的烟，闭上双眼笑得安详又甜蜜。  
    这个⋯怎么接啊⋯  
     “可以让我看看你家吗？”Peter突然发现自己想跨过屏幕，不再把之前的事当做美梦收藏在记忆中。  
     “这个⋯”男人犹豫了一下。  
      “嗯，我只是说说而已。”热情从Peter脸上飞快褪去，苍白的面色让人不忍卒睹。  
    果然⋯还是不行吗？  
     “如果你不笑话我⋯”男人把摄像头对着房间扫了一圈，照到自己身边，“这是客厅，我正在弹钢琴，突然发现自己很想你⋯”  
    “那个沙发是我最喜欢睡觉的地方，等你来试试，我们一起。”男人笑起来，慢慢走上楼梯，“这些画是朋友送的，到时全部换成你画的。”  
    Peter心跳已经超过了百米冲刺的速度。  
    男人的脸突然出现在屏幕上，“我猜你一定在偷笑，没错吧！”  
    Peter重重咳了咳，红透的脸故做认真状，“请继续你的表演。”  
     “这是我们的卧室，honey。”手机环绕一周，男人倒在床上，把屏幕对准自己，“没什么好看的，还不如看我。”  
    “你⋯一直住这样的房子吗？”Peter用心疼的表情和语气表达着自己的不忍。  
    “挺好的不是吗？”男人耸耸肩，“符合我的审美。”  
    “到处都是镜子，你能好好休息吗？”  
    伸出一点粉嫩的舌润润自己紧抿的唇，眼睛闪亮。Peter不知道男人多爱他思考时这个可爱的小动作。  
   “你是说我自恋吗？确实，我美极了需要你快点来欣赏。”他猝不及防Wink了一下，“不要只让镜子看着我啊，Mr.Parker。”  
    难怪他的表情360度无死角的完美，难怪他的肢体语言表达出众，难怪他从来不会放松⋯家里铺满了镜子，这是在干什么？！  
    对自己要求严格到苛刻，这就是他成为影帝的原因吧⋯  
     “抱歉！我不喜欢，我不喜欢你的房子！”Peter突然认真地盯着他说，“我也不想你半夜惊醒还在念台词⋯你应该好好放松休息，我宁可你一直住我家。”  
     “那就来监督我改造我。”男人眼中涌动着激情，隔着屏幕也让小男人心悸。“你来啊！只要你说，我就照做。”

    “你为什么出现在那家小店帮忙签售呢？”  
    鸡毛秀上，预热够了，Jimmy单手托腮认真地望向Tony。  
   男人一脸无奈地冲着好朋友挤眉弄眼。  
“我知道很多人都在等着看我笑话。”他叹了口气。  
    就知道你要问。我给你送份大礼。  
    Jimmy瞬间有种莫名的预感。  
    “ 别笑，这是人之常情。也没什么好隐瞒的，你们都在杂志和节目里看过无数次了。我的确之前做错过很多事，并且自以为潇洒。  
没错，虽然很傻，但是的确一直如此。”男人正视镜头笑得坦然，“直到遇见那个人⋯我才知道什么是一见钟情，心动到不能自拔。是的，正如你们猜测的，我在追求他，我为他疯狂⋯”  
    “Wow，大影帝你不要说着说着就开始表演⋯”意识到不对，Jimmy企图救场，他不想这个老朋友毁了自己的事业。  
     “Peter，我愿意为你改掉自己所有的坏习惯，只要你开心，我什么都答应。”男人表情无比迷人，似飞蛾扑火般坚决。  
    “Tony，你是说真的吗？”主持人已经被他超出预期的坚持惊呆了。  
    他太明白这个多年好友是个多细致周到的人，他这样做，会为以后埋下多大的隐患。  
    可是他还是义无反顾地说出这番话。  
    爱情使人盲目。  
看来，他认真了。  
    “Peter Parker，我的心只为你一个人跳动。”男人动情的样子在聚光灯下熠熠发光，他美得让人屏息。“如果你愿意让我永远照顾你，明天下午四点，在帝国大厦顶楼餐厅，我等你。”  
观众席沸腾了。多少人议论着发送社交网络。  
    这下好了⋯我该感谢你再次强行为我提升收视率吗？

    听到电视和网上不断更新的男人的表白视频，Peter完全傻了。  
   Tips无奈地翻着白眼长出了一口气。  
    就知道会这样！  
    她看到了那男人走之前偷偷凝望这个傻老板的深深眼神，只有这傻瓜低着头独自悲伤才错过。  
    那个混迹娱乐圈n久，到处都是朋友的男人，怎么可能压不住那点丑闻，非要传播得满世界皆知呢？  
    为了得到他将自己置于绝境，这真心和演技必须要给120分。  
    唉！Tips回头看了看那个幸运的人。  
    果然是傻人有傻福啊！  
    以后再也不用操心他了⋯  
    忍住上涌的泪意，Tips觉得自己有种嫁女儿的感觉。  
     “还愣着干什么！现在就去！”拉起茫然的傻老板出门，Tips确信那男人说的其实是今天而不是明天。  
     匆匆赶到帝国大厦顶楼餐厅时，巨大的整片落地窗夕阳如血，映照着那个孤高的身影，在地上拉出长长的一条黑色印记。  
    “谢谢你们明白我的意思。”男人转身踩着韵律一步步靠近。  
    Peter呆呆地站在原地，眼里已经只有他一个人。  
    Tips伸手挡在他们之间。  
    “你保证不欺负他！”她目露凶光。  
    “我保证只让他欺负我。”男人眯起他凝聚星光的眼睛，笑得一本满足。  
    “谢谢你保护他。这项工作以后请放心交给我。”男人冲她伸出手。  
    沉默着看了他几秒，Tips牵起Peter的手郑重交给他，“如果你说话不算数就死定了！”  
    “放心吧，我的红娘。”男人用拇指在Peter手背上蹭了几下，笑容无比温柔。  
    Tips想哭。她背过身却被Peter拉住。  
    “功臣身退，别秀恩爱闪瞎我眼。”  
    狠狠心咬咬牙拽下他的手，Tips快步消失。  
     走出大厦很远她驻足回望，渐渐蹲下，肩膀耸动。  
    无意的一撞让故事发生，这就是命运吧！  
    祝你们幸福！不管我在哪里，永远祝福你们。  
                                    🔚


End file.
